The aim of this study is to evaluate the effectiveness of cisapride on gastroesophageal reflux (GER) in premture infants demonstrated to have GER by Ph probe monitoring. To compare the efficacy of cisapride alone with the combination of cisapride and metoclopramide in the same population.